


“Keep your voice down”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Keep your voice down”

The party was in full swing when Magnus dragged Alec into his office, slamming the door shut as he pushed him up against it.

“God! Why did you have to wear that suit?” Magnus asked has he sucked on Alec’s neck leaving marks that the party goers would have to be blind to miss. Alec groaned deep in his throat as Magnus pushed his jacket off his shoulders. 

“What’s wrong with the suit?” Alec asked as Magnus played with his belt buckle. Magnus shook his head in frustration when the belt got suck in one of the loops. 

“Nothing is wrong with it Alexander and if I knew you look this good we wouldn’t have left the apartment,” Magnus said as he continued to fight with the belt, it was now tangled in the loop at the small of Alec’s back. 

“Oh for the love of…” Magnus said in frustration as he yanked on the belt, giving up he clicked his fingers and Alec’s pants disappeared. He let out a pleased cry but Alec narrowed his eyes and grabbed his face in his hands. 

“No more magic. You used more than enough today on clients, I know you had a full day. No more” Alec said firmly and leaned in to kiss Magnus on the nose. Magnus blushed. 

“I love you,” Magnus said as he turned his head to brush a kiss against Alec’s palm. Alec smiled back at him leaning in to kiss him on the lips. 

“I kind of like you too” Alec laughed as Magnus smacked him on the chest. 

“Ohh yeah?” Magnus teased brushing his hand down Alec’s stomach to the top buttons of his pants.

“How much?” He said as he sunk to his knees.

“More then you deserve sometimes I can tell you that.” Alec joked, causing Magnus to bit his thigh leaving teeth marks in the flesh.

Magnus ran his hands along the outsides of Alec’s thighs, teasing him, making his hips jerk when he reaches his hip bones. He lips kissed across Alec’s abs, his tongue dipping into his boyfriend’s navel. Alec’s cock was standing at attention, hard and straining as it fills with blood. Magnus licked his lips as a drop of precum dripped from the tip, Magnus places his hands on Alec’s hips, his fingertips digging into the smooth cheek of his ass, pulling him forward slightly he looked up their eyes meeting.

“Can I?” Magnus asked coyly. Alec doesn’t say anything, he simply reached down to place his hands back on Magnus’s cheeks and gently pushes his head forward. Magnus dips his head so his tongue licks a wet strip over Alec’s right ball and he feels the hands around his head tighten slightly the fingers digging into his hair. Taking this is an okay Magnus continues lapping at Alec until the younger man let out a low moan his hip jerking a little. Magnus giggles and moves onto the left ball, pulling it into his mouth sucking on it, working it over with his tongue before slowly allowing it to roll out.   
  
Alec’s hips begin to rise and fall with desire, looking for a mouth to fuck, Magnus seeing this and with a little bit of force pushes Alec’s hips back to the door trapping his hands between the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s ass and the hardwood of the door holding Alec in place.

“Behave,” He says, as he runs the length of his tongue from the base to the tip of Alec’s cock. Alec nodded biting his lip and rolling his head back. When Magnus reaches the tip, he flicks his tongue along the string of precum that had been pooling there, while Alec tries again to press his cock into Magnus’s mouth his hips straining to move, Magnus grunts and pulls a hand free, smacking Alec lightly on the leg then rubbing the red mark that starts to heat up.

“Stop moving darling”, he says as he runs his tongue around the ridge of Alec’s cock, watching his body jerk and twitch again with built up desire, this time his hips move forward making the tip of his leaking cock slide in between Magnus’s lips. Whoops. Strike 3. Magnus pulls away and stands up Alec groaned slightly annoyed opening his eyes to looks at Magnus with confusion.

“What are you doing?” Alec asks reaching down to shyly cover his cock with his hand.

“Come” Magnus said holding out his hand. Alec cocks his head to the side and narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Do you want me to suck you or not?” Magnus said a small smiling forming when he sees Alec blush at his forward words.

“God yes,” Alec said as he lets Magnus lead him over to the lounge. With a light push on his chest, Magnus makes Alec fall back onto the lounge. Magnus then slowly kneels back down and leans forward to suck on Alec’s nipples, his teeth pulling at each one making them stand to attention and then biting them gently to making Alec groan at the feeling. While his mouth is occupied his hands run along the outsides of Alec’s thighs the nails digging in leaving red lines on the rune-covered skin. When he feels Alec’s hips starting to move his leans back taking in his Sahdowhunter, the hair covered chest heaving as he struggles to take deep breaths, his head thrown back against the lounge, eyes closed and hands grabbing at the fabric of the lounge. God, he loves this man Magnus thinks as he leans back down again to take Alec’s cock into his waiting mouth lips creating a tight seal against the pulsing shaft.  

He feels Alec freeze, all of his muscles draw up tight, and his chest stops moving his mouth hanging open.

“Oh, is that what you want?” Magnus asks, pulling back to suck on Alec’s balls again. Alec doesn’t speak but he nods his head frantically and grabs at Magnus’s head pulling him back down to his cock. Grinning, Magnus slowly parts his lips as they drape above Alec’s cock, drawing him deep into his mouth. He is thick, and Magnus feels his mouth stretching to take him in, he always forgets what this feels like until they do it again, the slight burn at the corners of his mouth and dull throb in his jaw as he holds it open. But the groan from above remind him why he does it, he loves that sound. The sound of Alec relaxing and letting go, the stress of the day washing away as Magnus drags his teeth up the side of his shaft. Reaching the tip Magnus clamps his lips as tight as possible as they curl around the tip of Alec’s cock and then slide all the way down to the base, the tip of his boyfriends cock throbbing against the back of his throat. Alec groans again his hands tightening around Magnus’s face as he gently starts to move it up and down. Magnus concentrates, making sure not to gag on the magnificent cock, he begins bobbing up and down on Alec’s cock, slowing periodically to look up at his Shadowhunter and receiving a look of pure lust. Alec’s eyes are half shut and his upper body is arched back. Magnus groans at the sight swallowing around the shaft in his mouth.

“Oh by the angel” Alec gasps at the feeling of Magnus’s throat. Magnus smiles, running a soothing hand up the inside of Alec’s thigh his fingers brushing against his balls and running back further until he reaches Alec’s hole. His finger gently pushes against the tight ring of muscle making Alec jump driving his cock a little too deep into Magnus’s mouth making him choke and pull away slightly.

“Sorry,” Alec said tracing a finger over Magnus’s jaw, trailing it down to feel himself through the skin of Magnus’s throat. Magnus smiles and slowly dragging his mouth up and off Alec coughing. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as the other one continues to rub around Alec’s hole, adding more pressure each time. Alec’s legs fall open and he shifts down the lounge opening him up more to Magnus’s fingers. His head rolls back and he lets out a silent scream as the first one slips in up to the first knuckle.

“Let me in,” Magnus says as he pushes a second finger against the first one and leans up to bite Alec’s earlobe his spare hand wrapping around his boyfriend’s hips pulling him in closer. Alec nods, and relaxes his hole enough for a second finger to push in, he groans at the slight burning sting of being filled. Magnus sucks at his neck as he curls his fingers, Alec groans and jerks his hips in time with the thrusting fingers. He lets out a pant as he pushes Magnus’s face away. 

“Magnus stop.” Alec pants clamping down on Magnus’s fingers tightly. Magnus pulls back at the word stop looking at his boyfriend frantically wondering if he had miss read something. His fingers still as he tries to read his lover’s face. But Alec smiles and reaching out to cup Magnus’s face. 

“I want you to suck me,” he said still trying to catch his breath his tongue coming to lick his bottom lip. Magnus laughs and quickly jerks his fingers making Alec’s eye flutter shut. 

“I don’t know if we have time.” He says as he jokingly looks at his watch, but then groans as Alec tightens his muscles again around his fingers. 

“Suck me” Alec pants into Magnus’s ear his legs wrapping around his waist. The pairs eye met and Alec nods, leaning in to draw his lips to Magnus’s. 

For the third time that night Magnus find himself on his knees, drawing Alec’s throbbing cock into his mouth. He feels Alec’s body tightening and stiffening, his cock pulsing, on the verge of a much-needed orgasm, but Magnus is not quite through with his fun yet, so he let Alec’s cock drop out of his mouth, slick with his saliva, and begins giving his boyfriends a handjob, jerking it passionately as he sucks on his balls again. Alec gasps with pleasure as Magnus’s hand squeezes his cock with a tight warm fist, his moans increasing in pace as his once again nears his climax, and Magnus once again releases him, his cock falling stiffly against his stomach.

“Magnus…” He says annoyed his legs twitching and his hand frantically grabbing for Magnus.

Magnus runs his eyes over Alec’s cock it’s dripping cum from the tip, begging him to finish the job, so he leans back in and sucks on the tip, this time rubbing Alec’s balls in his right right hand, as his left reaches underneath so his fingers can push back into Alec’s loosened hole. Alec let out a yelp as Magnus’s fingers rub against his prostate and Magnus plunges his cock all the way to the back of his throat, meeting Alec’s passion with a hearty moan that vibrates every nerve ending in Alec’s cock.  
  
Shortly, Magnus feels Alec’s balls pull up tight against this body and he lets out a soft scream, “Oh God,” then Magnus feels streams of cum pounding into the back of his throat as Alec arched back against the lounge, his hands pulling at Magnus’s hair. His cock fills so much of Magnus’s throat and mouth that it’s difficult to swallow and he gags a little, but Magnus forces himself  to swallow down every drop as he looks up at Alec, his face is twisted, his mouth open in a silent scream and the rest of his body is pull tight like a bowstring. He continues to suck on Alec’s cock, squeezing the last drops into his mouth, savouring the sweet, salty taste of each drip until he feels Alec slump back into the lounge panting. Magnus lets Alec slip out of his mouth and slowly pulls his fingers out of his twitching hole. Alec whines a little at the drag of his fingers, his body falling into a painful oversensitive state of post-climax, his chest still rising and falling trying to get the much-needed air into his lungs. Magnus clicks his fingers and the soft dark blue blanket from their bed appears, he gets to his feet with a groan as the blood rushes back into his lower legs.   
  
“Too old to be on your knees” Alec jokes as he watches Magnus unfolded the blanket, Magnus scoffs and clicks his fingers again causing Alec to jump and groan a flicker of magic pulsing again his hole. With a groan, Alec leans forward to pull Magnus onto his lap his hands running around to cup his boyfriend’s ass. Magnus lets out a loud moan as his cock brushed against Alec’s hard stomach. 

 **“Keep your voice down”**  Alec tuts as he reaches down to undo Magnus’s pants, slipping his hand in and stoking the hard cock that lay inside. 

“Round 2?” He askes as Magnus rests his head into his neck sucking lightly at the skin as his hip starts to rock in time with Alec’s hand. 

“Oh god yes,” Magnus said as he pulls Alec face to his for a deep kiss.


End file.
